I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device that provides a gripping aid to the passenger of a vehicle riding in tandem. More particularly, this invention relates to a harness that is worn by the operator of a vehicle, wherein the harness has handles attached thereto, and which is secured to an upper portion of the operator's torso, thereby providing stability of the harness when gripped by the passenger.
II. Discussion of the Related Art
The popularity of passengers riding in tandem on motorcycles, snowmobiles, All Terrain Vehicles (ATVs), and similar open vehicles has increased over the years. Typically, a tandem passenger will hold onto the seat, luggage rack or any other structure, including the operator of the vehicle to assist in maintaining balance while riding on the vehicle. These structures do not provide sufficient leverage to maintain the passenger's balance, when the vehicle is negotiating a sharp turn, rough terrain or the like. Further, when the passenger is a child, the child may not be able to safely reach and grip any of these structures. Also, the child's arms may not be long enough to adequately encompass or grasp the operator. Garments with handles have been devised for use by the operator of a vehicle, wherein the handles provide a better gripping surface for the passenger. While the garments devised provide handles, they may be uncomfortable, bulky, unstable, or uneconomical.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,205 (the '205 patent) a safety harness is described comprising two shoulder straps, rigid handles attached to the shoulder straps and a waist belt. Although the '205 patent recognizes that positioning the handle in the mid to upper torso region increases the passenger's awareness of the operators movements, the shoulder straps have loops formed on the ends of each strap, wherein the belt freely slides through the loops of the shoulder straps. When the passenger pulls on one or both of the handles, the straps may slide over the belt in the direction of the force. This instability in the harness may cause the passenger's balance to be compromised, thereby increasing the risk of falls and injury. Therefore, a need exists for a harness having secure shoulder straps, which minimize a shift in the harness when the passenger pulls on the harness.
Likewise, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,419 (the '419 patent) a safety garment is disclosed comprising a vest having two series of loops parallely aligned, whereby straps slide through the loops and handles are slidingly engaged with the straps. The vest may not be comfortable to wear in warm weather and further may be difficult to wear over bulky clothes worn in cold weather. Also, the handles allow for reversible displacement in the transverse direction. The reversible displacement creates an instability in the harness when the passenger is gripping the handles and leaning at the same time. This instability may cause the passenger's balance to be compromised, increasing the risk of falls and injury. Therefore, a need exists for a stable harness with stationary handles.
The Wolfson patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,222 describes a safety apparatus for passengers on vehicles comprising a waist belt having handles attached to the belt. When the passenger pulls on the handles attached to the waist belt, a strain is transposed to the lower back region of the driver. Also, the upper torso and shoulder movement of the operator is not communicated to the passenger. Further, the position of the handles requires the passenger to sit back and away from the operator in order to comfortably grip the handles. The distance the passenger is positioned from the operator affects the amount of total forces exerted by the passenger on the handle. Also, without shoulder straps the waist belt would have a tendency to slip down toward the lower torso region of the operator. Additionally, the handles as described are not compact, but instead are bulky. Therefore, a need exists for a compact harness that allows the passenger to sit proximate the operator while comfortably holding the handles of the harness, wherein the upper torso movements of the operator are communicated to the passenger.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,896 (the '896 patent) there is described a harness for motorcyclists and the like that adjusts from the back. The harness is comprised of two independent shoulder straps each having a handle attached thereto, a waist strap, and upper and lower back straps. The shoulder straps are spaced apart an attach to the waist belt. By extending the shoulder straps to the waist, an instability in the harness is created. The addition of the upper and lower back straps, attempt to stabilize the shoulder straps. The '896 patent describes adjusting the upper and lower back straps and the buckle of the waist belt from the back, thereby requiring a second person to adjust the harness. Also, by attaching the shoulder straps to a waist belt, the forces applied by the passenger to the harness are directed towards the shoulders and lower back of the operator. Therefore, a need exists for an adjustable harness, that reduces the amount of stress to the lower back, and which is stable when the passenger applies a force to the handle while leaning towards a side of the vehicle.
The present invention overcomes these and other disadvantages by providing a simple, compact and economical harness that increases the passengers awareness of the operators movements, thereby assisting the passenger to move in unison with the operator. One end of each shoulder strap is attached to the harness at a central midpoint of the torso belt, thereby stabalizing the shoulder straps and directing the forces applied by a passenger against the harness to the upper torso region of the operator. Also, the torso belt is worn around the upper torso region rather than the waist of the operator, further stabilizing the harness when a force is exerted on the handles.